360cheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2011
'Codes' At the main menu, select "My WWE", "Options", then "Cheat Codes". Enter the following codes for the desired effect. *HISTORICALBELTS - Unlocks the Million Dollar Title, Cruiserweight Title and Hardcore Title *SLURPEE - John Cena Street Fight gear and Avatar T-Shirt *8thannualtribute - Tribute To the Troops Arena *apexpredator - Randy Orton alternate attire Verified By MossyLadd 'Unlockables' 'Time Machine' Play Road to Wrestlemania with Christian. Talk to Edge at Elimination Chamber PPV about the Time Machine. Head to the GM Office and talk to Mr. McMahon. It turns out the time machine is broken into three pieces. Look for the Edge and Christian action figures. They are between the bookshelf and the TV. After leaving you'll get a phone call from Edge. The "flux capacitor" is in the Green Room (a Back to the Future reference. The "phone booth" in the parking lot (a Bill & Ted reference). Go to Edge with the three parts and you'll get the Time Machine. This allows you to travel to any point in "time" on the Road to Wrestlemania. It works with any superstar. Verified By MossyLadd 'Attire' Perform the following actions to unlock new attire. *Batista (Civilian) - In Jericho's RTWM, beat Kofi, Henry, and Batista in Week 8 *Chris Jericho (Civilian) - In Jericho's RTWM, talk to Stephanie McMahon in the GM's office, then win Week 1's Match Of The Week, while executing at least one finisher and not taking heavy damage *Christian (Civilian) - In Christian's RTWM, defeat Tyson Kidd or William Regal in a Royal Rumble side story match *Christian (Conquistador) - Initiate the Week 4 Challenge in Rey Mysterio's RTWM *CM Punk (T-Shirt) - Purchase "ALL Axxess" from the WWE Shop *Edge (Civilian) - In Christian's RTWM, defeat Big Show in a locker room area during the "Elimination Chamber" *Jack Swagger (Civilian) - In Rey Mysterio's RTWM, partner with Jack Swagger during Week 3, and win the Match Of The Week as Jack Swagger *John Cena (Entrance/Civilian) - In Cena's RTWM, win the Week 8 Challenge against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase *Masked Kane Attire - beat Masked Kane in the "Vs. Undertaker RTWM" *MVP (Civilian) - In Cena's RTWM, win both the Week 5 and Week 7 Tag Team Challenge Match against R-Truth and Mike Knox *Randy Orton (Ref attire) - In Cena's RTWM, defeat Randy Orton in the WrestleMania Match Of The Week during the Lost Week 9 timeline *Randy Orton (Suit) - In Cena's RTWM, defeat Randy Orton in the WrestleMania Match Of The Week during the Won Week 9 timeline *Randy Orton (T-Shirt) - In Cena's RTWM, defeat Randy Orton in under 3 minutes during the Week 12 "I Quit" match in the Lost Week 9 timeline *Rey Mysterio (Civilian) - In Rey Mysterio's RTWM, eliminate Evan Bourne in the Royal Rumble and win the Royal Rumble *Rey Mysterio (Evil) and Entrance Scene - Successfully complete Rey Mysterio's RTWM with Rey set to "Evil" *Shawn Michaels (Civilian) - Purchase "ALL Axxess" at the WWE Shop *Ted DiBiase (T-Shirt) - In Cena's RTWM, defeat Ted DiBiase to win the Week 11 Tag Team Challenge against Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes *Todo Americano - In Rey Mysterio's RTWM, perform a finisher on Todo Americano while playing as Evan Bourne in Week 12 *Triple H (Civilian) - In Jericho's RTWM, escape to the parking lot without losing to Triple H in Week 6 *Vince McMahon (Suit) - In Jericho's RTWM, win the WWE Championship against Triple H at WrestleMania XXVI Verified By MossyLadd 'ECW Brand and ECW Championship Belt' Defend your belt in WWE Universe against another wrestler to unlock ECW Brand and ECW Championship Belt. For the Cruiserweight belt, go to WWE Universe and select any match. Play it and win it. When you go to the menu,it will say "Cruiserweight belt unlocked." Verified By MossyLadd 'Superstars, Divas and Legends' Perform the following actions to unlock Superstars, Divas and Legends. *Brie Bella - Win one Women's Championship with any Diva on PPV / WWE Universe *Druid - Beat all five RTWMs *Ezekiel Jackson - Win five 1-on-1 matches on "WWE Superstars" with any Superstar / WWE Universe *Finlay - Win one "SmackDown" 1-on-1 match with any Superstar / WWE Universe *Gail Kim - Win one Divas-only match with any Diva / WWE Universe *Goldust - Win ten "Raw" 1-on-1 matches with any Superstar / WWE Universe *Jake "The Snake" Roberts - In the "Vs. Undertaker RTWM", do not take heavy damage to any limbs in Week 9 against Jake Roberts *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka - In the "Vs. Undertaker RTWM", win in under 3 minutes during the Week 10 Match Of The Week *Mickie James - Win five Divas-only 1-on-1 matches with any Diva / WWE Universe *Mike Knox - Win five "SmackDown" 1-on-1 matches with any Superstar / WWE Universe *Nikki Bella - Win one Women's Championship with any Diva on PPV (WWE Universe, 1-on-1 matches) *Paul Bearer (Manager) - Beat the "Vs. Undertaker RTWM" *Ricky Steamboat - In Jericho's RTWM, win the WrestleMania Challenge against Ricky Steamboat after completing all previous Challenge matches *Rob Van Dam - Beat Rey Mysterio's RTWM with Rey set to "Good" *Shelton Benjamin - Win ten "SmackDown" 1-on-1 matches with any Superstar / WWE Universe *Stone Cold Steve Austin - In Christian's RTWM, win the WrestleMania Challenge against Stone Cold after completing all previous Challenge matches *Terry Funk - In Rey Mysterio's RTWM, win the WrestleMania Challenge against Terry Funk after completing all previous Challenge matches *The Rock - In "Vs. Undertaker RTWM", win the WrestleMania Challenge against The Rock after completing all previous Challenge matches *Vince McMahon - In John Cena's RTWM, win the WrestleMania Challenge against Vince McMahon, Sheamus, and Drew McIntyre after completing all previous Challenge matches *Vladimir Kozlov - Win one "Raw" 1-on-1 match with any Superstar / WWE Universe *William Regal - Win ten "WWE Superstars" 1-on-1 match with any Superstar / WWE Universe *Yoshi Tatsu - Win five "Raw" 1-on-1 matches with any Superstar / WWE Universe *Zack Ryder - Win one "WWE Superstars" 1-on-1 match with any Superstar / WWE Universe Verified by Unverified Category:Video Game